1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work delivering apparatus and more specifically relates to a delivering apparatus for selectively delivering a work conveyed from one inlet path to one of a plurality of exit paths.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 4, on a production line of a disk wheel of a vehicle, a delivering station 7 is disposed for selectively delivering a work conveyed from one inlet path 4 to one of a plurality of exit paths 6 on which welding stations 5 are disposed. On the inlet path 4 is disposed an oil pressure-type inserting machine 3 which is provided at an intersection of a line 1 for conveying a wheel rim and a line 2 for conveying a disk which is pressure-inserted into the wheel rim by inserting machine 3. The combination of the wheel rim and the disk is selectively delivered at delivering station 7 to one of the exit paths 6 and is conveyed to the corresponding welding station 5 where the wheel rim and the disk are welded together. As shown, in the prior art there are two exit paths 6 per inlet path 4 for the purpose of increasing production efficiency, because welding at one welding station 5 requires more time than inserting a disk by one inserting machine 3. Accordingly, delivering station 7 must be able to deliver the rim-disk assembly to the free welding station 5.
However, there are the following problems in the delivering stations of the prior art. First, since delivering of work at delivering station 7 is performed manually, such manual delivering is dangerous to a worker. Second, such manual delivering decreases production efficiency, and third, since space for a worker has to be provided opposite to the inlet path at the delivering station, it is impossible to provide another exit path at a space opposite to the inlet path. In other words, it is impossible to provide three exit paths per one inlet path for the purpose of increasing production efficiency.